Lucina VS Xenovia Quarta
Lucina VS Xenovia Quarta is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Lucina from the video game series Fire Emblem and Xenovia from the Highschool DxD Light Novels. (VS image created by KingDedede8888) Description Two tomboy females with blue hair take to the battlefield, but whose blade shall break first? Interlude Wiz: It's not easy for many girly-girls to take to the stage against powerful foes. Boomstick: However, there are those who muster the courage to face those odds head on and are molded to become more manly and somewhat more attractive. Wiz: Lucina, Marth's descendant and Chrom's personal savior. Boomstick: And Xenovia, the one lass who can rock out a religious uniform. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Lucina Wiz: The world that is Fire Emblem hosts a fair few legendary heroes who have battled against their odds and became victorious. Boomstick: Plus, it's memorable due to the fact that any character's death will bring tears and can potentially alter the end. Like, give me a break, I don't want to have feels after getting to know said characters. Wiz: Of course, the most notorious of the Fire Emblem heroes was none other than Marth, who- Boomstick: Wait, wait, wait one gosh darn minute! I thought we were covering Lucina. Wiz: I'm getting to that, be patient. Anyway, he was praised throughout the land during his era, protecting Altea and even slaying the revived Medeus. Boomstick: But of course, he couldn't live forever, though that didn't stop him from having offspring. Wiz: And finally, generations later, we have Chrom and his daughter, Lucina, the latter destined for great things like her ancestor before her. Boomstick: During her time growing up, she was a kind little princess who believed she had to save the world. Too bad her parents died. Wiz: As a result, she inherited her father's sword, but we'll get to that later. Boomstick: With this sword, she attempted to fight Grima Wormtongue, but she could only fight him off for so long. Wiz: Erm, wrong Grima Boomstick... Boomstick: How can it be wrong? Surely this back-stabber is the person we're looking for. Wiz: Well, replace person with dragon and you're onto something. However, before the world had reached its end, Lucina gathered her eleven remaining allies, with Naga opening a portal to the past in order to prevent Grima's revival. Boomstick: But she had to alter herself to look like, you guessed it, Marth. I suppose the laws of time still apply here, with paradoxes and all that stuff if she had to do that. Wiz: Even though Grima had entered the portal as well, along with all twelve allies being separated, Lucina, Chrom and the Avatar had managed to seal Grima away once again. Boomstick: And it wasn't just one, but two: the past and the future versions. Wiz: Now, her weapon of choice is the Parallel Falchion, which is essentially the same sword passed down from her ancestor, only from a different point in time and has a more fancy name. Boomstick: Well, regardless of that, it still has the traits the original sword has like being indestructible, along with self-healing properties and not just the ability to slay dragons, but to also repel them. Wiz: She also wields a lance as her secondary weapon for variation and even double attacks, but she is in possession of a raiper as well. Boomstick: And of course, there's the capability to counter attacks through parrying. You know, like any other weapon user in fiction. Wiz: She has three different variations: normal, easy and Iai. As the names imply, the last two are on opposite ends of the first's scale, with Easy Counter lasting longer and is faster, but weaker as a result and Iai Counter being powerful, yet slow and has a shorter frame of time. Boomstick: And yet her actual moves are much more devastating, like the health draining Aether and the ever so obvious Shield Breaker. Wiz: Lucina can Charm foes, use moves like Dolphin Slash, Dancing Blade as well as its two opposite variations, just like her counters and even managed to perfect Marth's greatest technique: the Critical Hit. Boomstick: And oh boy, you do not want to be on the receiving end of this strike! Wiz: Though she really has no ranged options in terms of combat, leaving her having to get up close and personal. Boomstick: Plus, she has been prone to lose her grip on her emotions at times. Wiz: Yet it's highly unlikely those faults will prevent her from giving a fight her all. Xenovia Quarta Wiz: Now, moving from the past into the near present, there exist all manners of creatures, even mythological and religious figures are real varying from Indra and Loki to the Archangel Michael and God himself. Boomstick: And of course, there are those who are devoted to said figures, or more than likely, others. Wiz: Enter Xenovia, a human who reincarated as a Devil. Boomstick: ...Wait, did you just say "reincarnated as a Devil"? Wiz: Yes, you heard me correctly, but we shall get onto that later. Anyway, during her childhood years, she trained and studied to learn about her religion as well as its deity: God. Boomstick: She was tutored by Griselda in the art of swordsmanship and acted as her legal guardian, so no, she isn't Xenovia's mother. Wiz: Eventually, she had managed to become an exorcist for the Catholic Church, partnering up with Issei's childhood friend: Irina Shidou. Boomstick: It might've been a decent duet, but it's definitely not as good as Xenovia's own pair. Wiz: Did you just- Boomstick: Yes I did Wiz, yes I sure did... Wiz: (sigh), Excuse me one minute before I bless Boomstick with the gift of disappointment. Boomstick: Oh, you going? Cool, now I can finally present this the way I feel is correct! Anyway, while trying to hunt for the Excalibur parts along with Irina, they got separated and the latter. Uhh, had a priest incapacitate her, end of story, nothing else happened in that scene. (Shows scene of Irina getting beaten up by Freed) Boomstick: Well, I'll be damned, who knew there was so much fanservice. But back on track, one of the strongest Fallen Angels just so happened to be behind this scheme, and when Xenovia went to aid Team Gremory, she found out an unfathomable truth: the God of the Bible was dead. No joke, this is something that happened. (Wiz enters calmly) Boomstick: So, did you recover? Wiz: No, but I suppose the show must go on. I mean, you probably haven't stuck to the information, have you? Boomstick: Not at all. My accuracy has been impeccable so far. Wiz: Well, whatever occurred, it's not something I can change. So, where are you up to? Boomstick: Oh, I just announced God's dead. Suffice to say, it was rather shocking. Wiz: Alright then. In disbelief and pretty much feeling empty, she had requested Rias to reincarnate her as a Devil, becoming her Knight in the process. Boomstick: Originally, Xenovia wielded the fragment of Excalibur known as Excalibur Destruction, which as the name implies, focuses more on destructive power and has been capable of shattering many other weapons that came into contact with it. Wiz: Unfortunately, she had abandoned it when she joined Rias and has since been using the holy sword Durandal, which actually responds to the user's fighting style. In Xenovia's case, it focuses on pure offensive capabilities. Boomstick: It's the type of sword that states "I'm bigger, therefore I'm better", yet looks impractical and sticks out like a sore thumb. Wiz: Durandal has been able to create powerful shockwaves when swung hard enough by Xenovia and has reportedly been unbreakable thus far. Even its original wielder, Vasco Strada couldn't break it with his own power. Boomstick: But wait, there's more! After the factions of Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels united under one banner, Durandal was worked upon and fused with the Excalibur fragments to form...Ex-Durandal. Wiz: With this upgrade, she's capable of using the fragment's abilities: Destruction, Mimic, Rapidly, Transparency, Blessing, Nightmare and Ruler. The first four she has complete mastery over, whereas the last three are partially mastered. Boomstick: Mimic changes the shape and form of the sword, Rapidly increases her and her sword's speed beyond that of the average knight piece and Transparency can make the blade and Xenovia invisible. Wiz: Blessing is really only useful in masses, Nightmare creates illusions and Ruler gives her control of anything she wishes. Boomstick: Huh, well no wonder she didn't master those, they sound completely boring. Well, all except Nightmare. Gimme! Wiz: And while it's not particularly useful, she's one of the only Devils capable of prayer, even though God's dead and they're praying to the Heaven's system instead. Boomstick: Originally, she only used Excalibur to control Durandal's holy and destructive aura and sometimes used Ascalon as a dual wield option. Yet that all changed when encountering Vasco Strada. Wiz: After being taught that destruction is essentially the power that Durandal possesses, Xenovia has since not used Excalibur to restrict it, but compliment Durandal by dual wielding both of them. Boomstick: But even with that utility, she does have a mind focused more on battle and isn't one for strategy, preferring to hack and slash and only ask when all is done. Wiz: Also, holy weapons are her Achilles heel and inflict more damage upon her. Put that along with her uniform not being good armor and it's a recipe for disaster, even despite her increased stats. Boomstick: Plus, she's kind of oblivious to when and where she says things. Like one time, she proposed to Issei to 'practise' in the middle of class. Damn, that's bold, not that I'm complaining. Wiz: Despite this, she has proven time and time again her combat prowess is something to be feared. Boomstick: Hopefully, her triumphant chest shall dominate all! Wiz: Wrong person Boomstick, that definitely goes to Akeno. Boomstick: Nope, Xenovia for the win. (Suddenly, the door bursts open and the staff of Screwattack can be heard arguing about who is the best girl in the DxD verse. Nearly drowned out by the noise, Wiz was able to finish the analysis) Wiz: Queue fight! Pre Fight Wiz: Finally, peace... Boomstick: So, the combatants are set, the debate between the tomboys will soon cease. It's time... Everyone: For a Death Battle! Fight Outside of Kuoh Academy, the Occult Research Club was seen, all seemingly discussing about activities they would be doing after school. After all, both Rias and Akeno were going to be leaving shortly, along with Asia and Kiba being promoted to the club's president and vice president respectively. Xenovia of course, had recently won the presidency spot for the Student Council. As a result, the trio could no longer take part in the club's activities, Asia: So, I suppose this is goodbye for now. Rias: Yes, but we will meet each other back at Issei's. There's no need for a disheartened face Asia. Akeno: Oh my Asia, if you don't stop looking so cute, I might just take you with me. After a little blush, Asia composed herself and smiled warmly. Before she could say anything, Kiba stepped forward. Kiba: Don't worry, I'll make sure to guide and help Asia wherever necessary. Rias and Akeno, relieved with Kiba's statement, had said their farewell before calling Xenovia. She was in a conversation with her old partner Irina as well as Issei, but was startled by ber master's shout. Xenovia: So anyway, I'd best get off before I get scolded for being late. Sorry to cut the conversation short, though we'll be able to continue this tonight, right? Irina: Of course. Issei: Yes, that's fine. I look forward to the rest of it. With that, the trio walked towards the group, with Xenovia, Irina and Asia praying before going their separate ways: Rias and Akeno to their graduation, Xenovia going to the Student Council room and the rest heading to the Occult Research Club building. After her meeting, Xenovia had begun checking around to see if the rest of her friends had left, since the sun was starting to set and she was out on time. Confirming no-one was in the school grounds, she begun to leave, until a mysterious figure in dark blue clothes was sighted in the corner of her eye, heading towards the athletics track. Meanwhile, the figure was investgating her surroundings, questioning all the new and foreign things around her. Lucina: What is this place? And why send me here? Questioning herself, she had failed to notice she was being watched. Suddenly, the presence had made its move, drawing out a big blue sword from a dimension before heading in for the kill. Managing to react, Lucina drew her sword and blocked the attack, but not without feeling the weight of her foe's sword against hers. When they tried looking at each other, they couldn't clearly see each other's faces, since one was in a robe with a hood up, the shadows covering her face. The other wore a mask to hide her identity. The pair then jumped away from each other and begun analysing their opponent. Xenovia: What is your business here? Lucina: Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you. It's business that only I need to know about. Xenovia: Well, if you don't want to answer, I'll just have to force it out of you. But first, I must know your face and identity, fellow warrior. I'm Xenovia. Then, Xenovia had nonchalantly removed her robes to reveal her battle uniform as well as her face. Seeing her foe give her identity away, Lucina too, revealed hers, removing her mask. Lucina: I am Lucina, daughter of Chrom. Xenovia: (Interesting, she has the whole royal thing going on) Well then Lucina, it's time we let our blades do the talking. Lucina: I couldn't agree more. With their declarations, the duo prepared their weapons for their duel. FIGHT! Immediately, Xenovia charged towards her foe, gripping Durandal firmly and preparing her strikes. Meanwhile, Lucina took a defensive formation and readying to counter. Seeing her opponent motionless, Xenovia had tried to gain an advantage over this by using Excalibur Rapid, increasing her speed and surprising her opponent in the process, yet Lucina didn't falter and blocked Xenovia's strike before trying to counter. But then, another bizarre occurence had appeared: Durandal seemingly stretched itself and blocked the attack. This of course, was the power of Excalibur Mimic. While the blade was returning to its original form, Xenovia had spun and got ready to batter her foe with the side of her sword, with Excalibur Mimic providing confusion. She managed to successfully hit Lucina and send her flying, though she did manage to cushion the blow with her Parallel Falchion. Managing to recover, Lucina had composed herself and blocked Xenovia's next attack. While in a struggle, Lucina had pulled out her rapier to try and catch her opponent unaware. However, Xenovia had moved Durandal into a position that blocked it while still retaining pressure on Lucina. Xenovia: Huh, I'm actually enjoying this. Lucina: If that's the case, you'll love what I have in store. Then, with a sudden burst of strength, Lucina had knocked Xenovia into the air, catching the latter off guard. While freefalling to a battle-ready Lucina, Xenovia gained control of her fall and attempted to crush her foe with her sword by using Excalibur Destruction, though Lucina dodged it. When she looked back, Lucina saw no grass where she was and instead, a hole replaced it, with her foe in the center of it. One thing seemed amiss: Xenovia's blade, it was no longer visible. Just as Xenovia charged again, Lucina braced herself, knowing her foe had something up her sleeve. Despite Excalibur Transparency's effect, Lucina managed to block Durandal at the last moment, as its destructive aura spiked. Then, a sword clash was underway, with Lucina leading and Xenovia blocking more than attacking. With no opening established, Lucina had used Shield Break to knock Xenovia off balance before letting loose some attacks from her rapier, with many being blocked by her opponent's sword. Even with some stab wounds, Xenovia didn't falter, rather, she grabbed its end after several strikes and cleaved it with Durandal. A little shocked, Lucina had to brace herself for another smack from the side of Xenovia's sword, sending her towards the academy's gym, but rather than impacting it, she landed on its side and propelled herself from said building, getting ready to strike Xenovia again. The opponent used Excalibur Destruction again, but instead of striking directly at Lucina, Xenovia created a shockwave, which sent dirt into the air. Unable to dodge, Lucina cleaved the shockwave, only to see Xenovia close behind it with a new sword in hand. Managing to land on the ground, Lucina had used Dancing Blade while having her momentum carry her to the opponent. Xenovia likewise prepared by spinning herself and in the process, her swords to combat the combo. Both pairs of blades were countered, one after the other. Then, Xenovia had leaped away before using Excalibur Nightmare to create four duplicates of herself, each one beginning to attack Lucina. The latter overestimating their potential and dashing past them, slashing each one as she went past, causing them to fade. Yet the real Xenovia had advanced and used Excalibur Transparency on Excalibur. The onslaught that ensued from Xenovia's side was keeping Lucina on her toes, blocking blow for blow until the transparent sword had intercepted her lance and severed it in half. The sword was then revealed before Excalibur Rapid was activated, slashing away at Lucina. With only her Falchion to guard, she ended up gaining a few minor wounds. As Xenovia was about to finish her combo, Lucina had used the Iai Counter, negating Xenovia's attack and startling her. In that instant, Lucina used Aether to drain health from her target before sending her flying. As Xenovia impacted a building, she noticed her wound was deep, and that she could only maintain her fighting strength for a bit longer, and her opponent was drawing closer. Again, Xenovia sent a shockwave towards her, but she had dodged it and was heading straight for her. Xenovia could only try to defend herself against Lucina's flurry of attacks and with the use of Excalibur Nightmare, attempted to fortify her defenses. The illusions were next to no match for the warrior and got eliminated, but it was all the time Xenovia needed as she begun to use her final attack in tandem with Excalibur Rapid. Seeing how her hands were positioned, Lucina prepared her final move too. Xenovia: Cross Crisis! As Xenovia said that, both Durandal and Excalibur closed in between Lucina, who dashed past with immense speed. Then, in the blink of an eye, Lucina had passed straight through the building behind Xenovia, both stationed in a pose at each side. Then, Lucina's shoulders got cut and her arms received burns from the amount of holy aura outputted by her foe's blades. Looking at Lucina, Xenovia chuckled to herself, until a striking pain was inflicted upon her. The Devil's chest had been torn open by Lucina's blade and with a look of mortification, Xenovia fell to the ground limp, both Durandal and Excalibur dropped by her sides. Lucina then approached the deceased Devil and payed her respects. Lucina: You fought well. Rest in peace, worthy warrior... K.O! With her respects finished, Lucina had walked away from the school grounds in pursuit of her purpose in this time. After a late night of waiting for their commrade, Asia runs through the streets with Irina back towards the Academy, only to see Xenovia's limp body. Asia tried desperately to revive her with Twilight Healing, but to no avail, the Church Trio now becoming a duo and the pair weeping. Back at the Hyoudou residence, the other members of Rias' peerage wait, only for Rias to have a knight piece appear in front of her. Knowing what it meant, the group had got disheartened by the fact a fellow friend had been lost, each one trying to get to grips with it. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: So much for potential wife... Wiz: Come on, are you really that attached to her? Even when Akeno is better? Boomstick: Clearly, I am Wiz. Wiz: Anyway, to start off, Xenovia had a pretty troublesome uphill battle here, considering her opponent has more impressive feats like dodging lightning and sealing away a being capable of destroying continents. Though it's arguable who has the most experience, their strength and speed were not. Boomstick: Even with some hack based abilities to compensate, it still wouldn't be enough to take her down. Wiz: Along with that, Lucina had more move variations, healing and ways to get around Durandal, such as the Shield Break. Boomstick: Of course, since both Durandal and Parallel Falchion were indestructible, neither blade would break the other. But that doesn't mean the other weapons were as well. Wiz: And while Lucina's secondary weapons would be broken with relative ease, Excalibur has also been broken in the past, albeit it did take the True Longinus to destroy the combination that is Ex-Durandal and merely leaving it as Durandal. Boomstick: Also, two of Xenovia's abilities are pretty useless in fights and one isn't particularly used as much as it should, along with the fact her clothes aren't exactly pratical for protection in battle and she can't use more than one Excalibur fragment at one given time, unlike Freed. Wiz: In addition, we mustn't overlook Lucina's sealing feat, since, because it's sealing rather than killing Grima, it's a little less impressive. Boomstick: But hey, it's better than lesser feats where the majority of them had at least one other ally aiding them. Most of Rias' peerage have this, excluding her, Issei and Akeno of course. Wiz: Last, but not least, we need to talk about the Falchion and probably the most debatable subject in regards to this battle: would it be considered as something that could end Xenovia quickly? To find out, we had to dive into the lore of both verses. Boomstick: And the answer is, we really don't know. Honestly, while Falchion was blessed by a divine presence, only weapons blessed or used by angels and God have had such effect on Devils. No other mythos there has had any sort of bane targeted towards Devils. And Falchion is actually stated to be extremely effective on dragons, nothing else. Wiz: Even despite this, it doesn't mean Xenovia can't be damaged by weapons used by another myth, fictional or otherwise. As a result, it's extremely likely she'd fall at the hands of Fire Emblem's heroine. Boomstick: Can someone call a doctor? Because I think my heart got split in two. Wiz: The winner is Lucina. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DealySinner28 Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Highschool DxD vs Fire Emblem themed Death Battles